U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,093 describes phenylhydrazine derivative compounds useful as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides. Japanese patent JP02300157 1990 (CA 115:226148) describes benzyl carbazates useful as agrochemical microbiocides. Japanese patent JP02295962 1990 (CA 114:138036) describes the preparation of phenyl carbazates useful as agrochemical fungicides. Japanese patent JP60161959 1985 (CA 104:33894) describes hydrazine carboxylates useful as fungicides. German patent DE2223936 1973 (CA 80:70557) describes fungicidal arylhydrazine derivatives.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method for controlling fungi using phenylhyrazine derivative compounds and compositions.